The Dothraki Queen
by recherusumisu2121
Summary: Daenerys and her brother are working towards their goal. Their goal being? Well, to take the Iron Throne of course. What will happen to Daenerys as her brother pushes her more and more?
1. Prologue

Prologue Betrothal?

Daenerys of the house Targaryen washed herself in preperation for meeting a possible husband. Her brother was determined that she marry him so that he could take the Iron throne back from Robert Baratheon. "Daenerys! Are you ready yet?" A bleach blonde man said as he burst into her chambers. "Yes, Viserys. I just need to put my clothes on and I am ready to meet this man." Daenerys said with not to much excitment.

"Illyrio is waiting for us outside, so hurry." Viserys said as he walked out of the room. Daenerys rolled her eyes at her brother after he left as her hand maiden brought her a thin silver dress to wear for the meeting. "Thank you." She smiled as she slipped into the gown and put on her sandles before walking out to the courtyard where Viserys stood by another man, Illyrio. Daenerys took her place next to her brother and awaited the man that she was being forced into marrying. "These people are coming right, Illyrio?" Viserys asked as the wind blew lightly through his bleach blonde hair. Illyrio is an older man with light brown hair barely touching his shoulders in length and a long thick beard that was braided into two small braids. "Yes, M'lord." He replied to Viserys as the sound of a thousand or more horses approached the three people in the courtyard.

"M'lord Viserys, this is Khal Drogo. He is the leader of his people. "Walk forwards, Daenerys." Viserys said giving a light push to her lower back. Not wanting to fall because she didn't want to move she took a step forward with a deep breath. Daenerys let her breath out slowly as she walked towards the man still sitting on a large dark brown horse. Khal Drogo watched her as she walked forward. Daenerys stopped within five feet of the Khal and looked up at him. Her blue eyes showed how gentle she was. Khal Drogo gave a quick and small smile before pulling on the reins of his horse and turning to leave with his people.

"Wait!" Viserys said taking steps two at a time to reach Daenerys and the Khal before he left, but failed. "Illyrio, where is he going? How do we know if he likes her?" Viserys continued as he turned towards Illyrio. "If he did not like her, then we would know." Illyrio said softly.


	2. Chapter 1 Wedding

**Chapter 1 Wedding**

Viserys of the house Targaryen stood with Illyrio as he spoke with the messenger from Khal Drogo. Viserys paced behind them, hating that he could not understand a word that was being said. "Illyrio, tell me what is going on. I do like to be keep in the loop of things." Viserys said rather irritated. "My lord, please. Sit. It should only be a few moments more." Illyrio said calmly before turning back to one of the members of Khal Drogo's Khalasar. Daenerys sat in the garden watching the birds fly and the flowers bloom and bend in the softly blowing wind.

"Thank you for coming and letting us know Khal Drogo's word." Illyrio said in the common tongue to the man that was still before him. "Not a problem at all. Sometimes it is easy having someone who is fluent in both the common tongue and the Dothraki tongue. I will bring word back to the Khalasar and we will see you within the next week. Don't keep him waiting. He is not a patient man." The man replied as he stood to leave. "We will not keep him waiting. Trust me, we do not wish to bring the Khalasar and an angry Khal here to this peacefull city." Illryio replied. "We will be there at the end of this week, Jorah." Jorah, the man there on behalf of the Khalasar bowed slightly and then turned on his heels to go out the door that led through the garden.

"My lady, has Ser Jorah come looking for his horse?" A young stable hand asked with the reins of a large dark brown stallion. "No. I haven't seen him or heard him asking for his horse." Daenerys said as she got up and walked over to the stable hand. "Here, let me. Go and do what you need to. I will watch Ser Jorah's horse till he comes calling for it." She smiled as she took the reins of the horse into her hand. "Are you sure, My lady?" The boy asked a bit worried about leaving the horse in her charge. "Yes, boy I am sure. Go on about your duties or Lord Viserys will deal with you." Daenerys said not truly playing nice anymore. "Of course, Lady Daenerys." He said as he turned on his heels and took off towards the stables.

"There there." Daenerys said rubbing the muzzle of the stallion. "You are a beautiful horse." Daenerys, without a thought continued talking to the horse is a manner that relaxed the stallion. "You must be Lady Daenerys." Jorah said startling her as he walked up behind her. "Oh! Yes, yes I am." She said with a smile. "You must be Ser Jorah. Here is your horse." Daenerys said handing him the reins to the stallion. "Yes, M'lady. It is my horse and I am Ser Jorah." He replied taking the reins into his hands. "I see there is more to you than even the Khal thinks. You will make a grand Khaleesi, M'lady." He spoked as he mounted his stallion. "I can only hope to please my future husband." She said with a sigh as she looked down at the ground. "Do not worry. It will all come together soon. Good bye, M'lady." Jorah said before he turned and took off towards the Khalasar.  
"Daenerys! Come here." Viserys called from just inside the doors of the palace. Daenerys sighed and turned to walk into the palace where her brother was calling for her. "You called, brother." She said as she entered the room. "Yes, we are leaving in two days to get you to that horde of people so that you may marry their leader." Viserys said running his hand down her cheek. "Viserys, you would sell me to this man? This warrior? To take the Iron Throne from Robert?" She said as she turned her head to get her cheek away from his hand. "I would let them all have turns at you and then their horses if it means that I get what is mine." Viserys said forcing his sister to look at him. "Now, the table is set for lunch. Let's eat."

**~Two Days Later~**

"Daenerys, let's go!" Viserys said pounding on the door of her room. "Just a moment, brother. I just need to find something and then I will be ready to leave." She said as she was looking frantically for a lost shoe. "Daene, we cannot keep this man waiting. He is a savage and will kill us all if we are late in anyway. At least that is what that man said a few days ago, but it will only awaken the dragon." Viserys said frustratedly. Daenerys opened the door with her trunks pack and her shoes on her feet. "Good. You did not keep me waiting too long. The dragon still slumbers, be happy for that." He said as he grabbed her arm and began going down the stairs.

"Illyrio! Daenerys' trunks are ready to be taken." Viserys said as he handed his sister the reins of a horse. "Taken? Taken where?" Daenerys asked getting a little worried about where he was taking her clothes. "Daene, get on the horse or the dragon will deal with you." Viserys said with anger in his eyes. Daenerys got on the horse and waited for her brother to lead them to where they were going. Illyrio walked out of the palace with his things and loaded them onto the wagon that was going with them before taking the reins of his own horse. "Good. We can go now." Viserys said as he mounted a black mare. Illyrio sighed as he mounted his gray stallion. "Yes, M'lord. Ser Jorah told me where about they would be. So, let us go and catch them so that we may keep the peace." Illyrio said as he lead the way.

The three of them and a servent rode all day to catch the Khalasar. "Ser Jorah." Illyrio said as her hopped off his horse at the Khalasar's camp. "We are here. Tell Khal Drogo that we can go ahead with the plans a few days ahead of schedule." He continued leading his horse to the water trough. "Of course." Ser Jorah said before turning his back to Illyrio, Viserys and Daenerys to update the Khal. "Daenerys, behave yourself and do as he wishes you to." Viserys said grabbing her arm to bring her close to him. "Keeping him happy keeps me happy. Keeping me happy keeps the dragon in it's slumber. So, you'll do well to remember that." He whispered helping his sister dismount her horse.

"The Khal is happy that you have arrived and wishes to take the plan into effect tonight." Ser Jorah said in a whisper to Illyrio. "Oh, Jorah. That is grand." Illyrio said as he walked over towards Viserys. "M'lord, the plans are for the evening." Illyrio said cryptically. "Good. Let's do this." Viserys said with a smirk on his face. The four went into the depths of the Khalasar encampment to ready Daenerys for her wedding that night.  
Daenerys wore an off white dress that barely touched the tops of her feet and leather sandals. Viserys met her at the end of the path. "Walk with me. I will give him to you are you will be made his wife this night. Do this and keep happiness." Viserys said as he lead his sister down the dirt path to the head of the crowd to hand Daenerys to the Khal to have as his bride. Daenerys kept her posture straight as she walked with her brother, trying to keep herself together.

In front of the crowd was Khal Drogo, Illyrio, Ser Jorah and a man that she didn't know. Behind the man was a decent size table with a knife and some other assorted needs for their wedding. "Okay. This might be better than living with my brother for the rest of my life. Keep positive, Daene. Keep positive." Daenerys thought to herself as they reached the very front of the crowd of people. The man that she didn't know began to speak in a language that she didn't know. "Together we will bind Khal Drogo and Daenerys together as Khal and Khaleesi. Man and wife." Illyrio translated so that she and her brother could keep up. Viserys handed Daenerys' hand to Khal Drogo and stepped to Illyrio's side.

The man approached the two of them with a large knife in his hand. "With this sacred blade I shall slice the palm of the Khal and the palm of Daenerys." Illryio translated again taking a step closer to her. Drogo released her hand and allowed the man to cut his palm, then the man turned to Daenerys. She took a deep breath and handed him her hand releasing her breath slowly as he drug the blade across the palm of her hand. "Now, the two shall press their hands together. Sharing the same life force." Illyrio translated as the man turned to grab a cord. "With this cord I bind you two as one. You will share a life together." Illyrio continued his translation as the man tied the cord around their cut hand that had been pressed together. The crowd roared to life as the Khal kissed her gently, yet with a certain roughness. "I present to you Khal Drogo and his wife, Khaleesi Daenerys." Illyrio said as the last translation.


End file.
